Secrets and Lies
by Jedi-Girl8900
Summary: Some people bury thier spirits, some people hide thier emotions for the sake of duty. I am not one of those people. Read my story and feel the passion I feel. ?OC
1. Part I

A/N: Alrgiht. I don't update unless I get reviews. And my other stories are a little lax on the reviews. If you like this chapter than review and you might be lucky enough to get an update. LOL anyway I really hope you enjoy this story. It has three parts and the pairing is a mystery so far... well... to YOU it's a mystery.

Secrets and Lies

Part I

By Jedi Girl

"Miss Bianca, are you alright?" the small framed maid named Martha asked me. She seemed worried; I knew it was an act. She was paid to take care of me.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied, calm as you please. But I was far from it. I was panicking on the inside. It all seemed too much to bear. I could hardly breathe at times thinking about it. But no one could share in my secret. For that's exactly what it was... MY secret. This is how I've felt since...well, you'll see.

I walked from the small room that I called my bedchambers to the downstairs living room. It was a large well furnished room. What would you expect in the house of Montgomery Grey, the most formidable knight in England?

My father had won many a jousting tournament and it had made him very wealthy. Laughably so in fact, sometimes it was daunting how much money we had. Me being his only offspring, you would think I would be entitled to receive it when he died. But alas, laws in England only allow men to pass on their inheritance to male relations.

It made no matter to me though. I don't bother with such things, if I were to end up a peasant tomorrow I would not care... Especially since... well, you'll find that out later.

Today was my father's tournament finals. I would rather be pulling my own teeth out with a crocodile. But if I were not there my father would 'have no inspiration' as he so put it. Plus it gave him a chance to boast about me to prospective husbands. That itself is enough to make me vomit.

I follow my mother into our carriage and it takes us to the stadium. The ride over is, as usual, quiet. My mother believes a good woman keeps her mouth shut. I however, believe that speaking your mind is key in a relationship. That is a belief that has gotten me in trouble many times. Men just don't appreciate powerful women, well, most men don't.

We got out of our carriage after it stopped and our driver Gustav opened the door for us. My mother ignored him coldly, but I smiled and gave a nod of thanks. He smiled back and went to park our vehicle. I look around the messy arena and cringe. All I see are horses and sweaty men, which explains the horrible smell. I scrunch my nose it hopes to block at least some of the odious smell out. No such luck.

As I pass by vendors and blacksmiths I am amazed by the number of people. My mother however seems to be trying to ignore everyone. We finally reach my father's camp and he looks at us both and smiles. I smile wide back and run to him. He throws his armor covered arms around me and I giggle into his chest.

"Really now, Bianca, it is not proper behavior to act like a child, you are nearly eighteen years of age." My mother quipped as I broke from my father's grasp.

"Pricilla dear, it is quite alright, let the girl show some emotions. It's refreshing to see such a free spirit" My father said back in his strong voice. I beamed up at him but mother just scoffed.

"Sir, it's almost time for your match" my father's squire Percy addressed.

"Yes, so it seems" My father murmured and left for the arena after giving me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled as he left. My mother nudged me and I made my way toward the seats. We found a fairly nice par of seats with an excellent view. Not that I liked the excellent view. I always closed my eyes as not to see the impact. That part always terrified me. Injuries and Fatalities were common in jousting.

As the riders prepared to start I let my eyes drift over the competition. I gasped inwardly at the sight I saw. I couldn't believe it... could it be? It couldn't possibly be...

"Bianca, Stop staring" my mother hissed sharply at me. I snapped to attention and mumbled my apology. "And don't mumble" she added.

I rolled my eyes and said as clearly as possible "My dearest mother, I am truly deeply sorry for my dishonorable actions, I beg your undying forgiveness."

She sighed and retorted "it's not worth all THAT, please just watch your fathers' match."

I quieted down and watch and my father lifted his lance in a salute to the other knight. My mother and I were too busy squabbling to catch his name. I watched as both men rode towards each other. I closed my eyes just before impact and heard a sickening crunch followed by a roaring of applause. I opened my eyes and saw that my father had taken a lance to the helmet and his lance had only hit the other man's chest.

The other knight had won. I frowned but applauded politely for the opponent's victory. As the crowd prepared for the next round I let my eyes drift back to the other side of the arena. I saw him again. Our eyes locked. But my mother pulled me away to see to my father.

I hugged my father as soon as I saw him. He smiled back at me and I proclaimed "Daddy, I still love you." He laughed at this and ruffled my hair as his squire Percy helped him out of his armor.

"Pricilla, you and Bianca must stay for the banquet tonight to mark the end of the tournament; I received second place in joust and first place in the sword. Therefore it is my obligation to be there, and it just wouldn't be the same without my lovely wife and daughter."

My mother smiled and replied "As you wish, my dear." I smiled but inwardly I dreaded banquets and parties. They were just opportunities for nobles to brag and boast to one another.

My father took my mother and I to a dress shop in town and we both found lovely dresses. Well, mother described them as lovely; I described them as parasitic, sucking the life out of you from being so tight.

The banquet was boring. It consisted of second-rate food and my father conversing with other tournament patrons. There was some dancing but who would ask the strange daughter of Sir Grey? I snuck out halfway through claiming a headache and that I needed some fresh air. My mother nodded and I left. I looked up at the sky and watched the stars as I let my feet carry me away. I hadn't realized how far from the banquet I was until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I never thought I'd see you again" he said in barely a whisper. Butterflies filled my stomach as I turned around to face him.


	2. Part II

Secrets and Lies

Part II

By Hollene Potter

"I never thought I'd see you again." He said in barely a whisper. Butterflies filled my stomach as I turned around to face him.

"Watt!" I exclaimed as I ran into his arms. He held me to his chest and stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry I told a lie Watt, I just didn't know what you'd think of me if you knew the truth. When we met you caught me off guard and I liked you so much and I didn't think you'd like me unless I lied. And I-"

"Shhh... It's ok. I forgive you. I knew all along anyway." He informed me.

"You knew? how did you know?" I asked stunned.

He laughed and said "No servant would ever use the fancy words you use. Most of us commoners couldn't spell let alone pronounce half the words you say. And what peasant has the last name Grey? But I was wondering just how you pulled that off. I mean, does the duke of York usually invite noble women to some cook for him?"

I laughed and replied "Of course not. He was in negotiations with my father for my hand in marriage. He asked my father to let me stay for a week so I could get used to life in his household. But he quickly withdrew his offer once I successfully bonded more with his servants than with him. When I got there I was hiding in the kitchens. His cook Mary took pity on me and let me help her. I spilled some gravy on my dress and she lent me a dress of hers. That's when you came in and you know the rest." I explained.

He looked at me and smiled. "You know, when you left two days later, a part of me went with you. I thought I'd never feel the same again. But seeing you again is bringing it all back to me." He spoke tenderly.

"I was hoping you'd be here, but when I saw you at my father's match I almost died right there. I just wish it wasn't the last day of the tournament." I lamented.

"Is your father going to the tournament in Bordeaux?" Watt questioned.

"I believe so... Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well my liege is going to be there as well, maybe you can possibly convince your father to let you go with him?" Watt asked hopefully.

"You know, he often says he would enjoy my company on one of his foreign tournaments. I'm sure he would let me go with him." I answered happily.

"Oh I hope so, I really do Bianca. I don't think I could bear having to leave you again." He whispered before leaning in to kiss me.

I had never been kissed before. It was strange but wonderful. My stomach felt like it was trying to turn itself over. I leaned into his rough lips. The sensation of his skin against mine was an experience in itself.

When we finally pulled away from each other my head was spinning. All I could think of to say was "Wow."

"It was quite a show" A voice drawled behind us. Watt and I whipped around quickly just to see a tall sandy haired man in an outrageous overcoat.

"Geoff, you scared us! You can't go around and spy on people like that!" Watt accused angrily

"Well, it appears I have done EXACTLY that. This must be the fair Bianca Grey. What would daddy say?" 'Geoff' mocked.

"It's not my father I am worried about it's my mother, she is the only one who would have a problem with this. Not that I'd care. Unlike other nobles I follow my heart." I answered coldly holding Watt's hand.

Geoff smiled "Well you better follow you heart back to the banquet. It's almost finished and your mother will be looking for you, Grey." He scoffed.

"Fine, Goodbye, Watt." I said giving his hand a squeeze before I left.

As I walked away I could hear yelling and a punch hitting its target. I could vaguely hear an 'ouch' from Geoff. I laughed as I quickened my pace to get to the banquet.

Sure enough once I got there the banquet had just ended. My mother was on the outside looking for me. Once she spotted me I went over to her.

"For goodness sakes Bianca, where on earth have you been? You're hair is an utter mess!" My mother chided.

"My apologies mother, I ran into a tree because of the dark." I lied.

"Hmm, I was hoping you would have outgrown that clumsiness by now." Mother complained cruelly.

I frowned at the insult and looked around for my father. He was chattering with a fellow knight. I waited as patiently as I could for him to finish. When he noticed me he smiled. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Ah, Bianca, this is Sir. William Thatcher. He was the knight who so gallantly beat me today." My father introduced.

"Hello, Miss. Bianca." William said offering his hand. It was customary for men of nobility to kiss a woman's hand when they met, but William just shook mine. For that I was appreciative.

"Hello, Sir. William." I replied, politely. He must be Watt's liege.

"William will be at the tournament in Bordeaux, so do not worry, we will have a chance to spar again. I will be far more prepared for him then." My father warned laughingly.

William laughed too at the jest and I smiled.

"Speaking of the tournament in Bordeaux, love, I was hoping you'd accompany me for this one." My father said hopefully.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer father." I replied.

"How wonderful! I will finally be able to show my daughter how magnificent the sport of jousting really is!" My father said joyfully.

"Well, I hope to see you both there!" Sir. William said.

"See you then!" My father replied.

With that my family and I left to go home. My father had two weeks to prepare for the trip to Bordeaux. It was a very short time to get everything prepared. We were able to get the supplies and pack them on three horses. One for hauling and two to ride on, and two weeks later my father and I left for an adventure!

3


	3. Part III

Secrets and Lies.

Part III

By Hollene Potter

When we finally got to the tournament I was so excited. Everyone was setting up their tents for the week long tournament. Our Squire, Percy, started setting up the tent as father's herald, John signed father in. I went up to Percy who was spreading out the tent to set it up.

"Let me help you with that." I said as I picked up a corner.

"Oh, Miss Bianca, you don't ha-"

"Spare me, Perc. I want to help." I interrupted.

"Oh, Alright, if you insist." Percy replied hesitantly.

We spent the next couple of minutes setting up my father's blue and red tent. It was a beautiful tent that looked great. After that we set up the servant's tent. It was exactly the same as the last one, most people would not give their servants such a "Luxury" but my father was different. He believed in equality. I don't know how he came to that conclusion, but I liked that he raised me that way.

After we set up our tents I was exhausted I almost fell asleep in the dirt. I looked up at the blue sky and thought about when I would see Watt again. I closed my eyes and could almost hear him say my name.

"Miss Bianca"

I sat strait up. "What is it" I asked looking around, my eyes fell on Percy.

"Your father needs you." Percy said.

"Oh." I got up and dusted myself off a bit. I walked over to where my father was. I saw him talking to Geoff. I acted like I had never seen him in my life.

"Ah, Bianca, This is Geoffrey Chaucer, he is Sir. William Thatcher's herald. He says that Sir. William would like us to go to his tent for dinner this evening." My father said.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I bet it does." Geoff mumbled so only I could hear.

"What was that?" My father asked Geoff.

"Nothing at all, See you tonight then, Sir. Grey, Miss. Grey" Geoff said, and then he left.

"Well, that should be exciting." I said to my father. I was excited to see Watt again; the last two weeks of knowing that I'd have to wait to see him were killing me. I smiled and walked back to our tent.

"Wait, Bianca!" My father called after me.

I turned around and asked. "Yes Father?"

"Can you help Percy feed and water the horses?" He asked.

"Sure! No problem." I answered and continued to walk towards our camp.

Once I got there I picked up two flakes of hay and threw them in one on the horses' stalls. I was about to feed the second when Percy showed up.

"Hey, Perc." I said as he walked up.

"Oh miss Bianca; I don't think you ne-" Percy Started.

"Perc, Calm down, my father told me to do this, and he's the boss. Anyway, I think he brought me to make me do manual labor, I really don't mind it all that much. So, can you get patches some water?"

Percy looked shocked. "Alright, I'll go get patches some water." He said as he left with Patches pail to go get water.

Patches was my horse, All my own, I had taken care of her since I was a little girl. She was white with little gray patches all over her body; she was an Arabian and was so beautiful. The other horses' names were Bo Bo and Smokey, eccentric names for horses but they suited them.

I had finished giving all the horses their food and water along with Percy. He was finally opening up to me; he told me a bit about his childhood and his family, and about how he became a squire.

After we were done I had to get ready for dinner with Watt. Oh yeah, and Sir. William. I went into my tent and took out a simple dress I brought. I figured they wouldn't mind if I dressed down. I wasn't much for dressing fancy.

After I brushed my hair I left my tent to find my father. Once I found him we made our way with Percy and John to Sir. William's tent. Once we got there we were greeted by Geoff.

"Hello, there. Step inside and Dinner will be served shortly." He said nicely.

"Thank you Geoff!" My Father said boisterously.

We stepped inside and sat at the table set up for our dinner. There were already two women already seated at the table.

"Hello, I'm Rosalind, and this is my handmaid Christina." The taller woman said.

"My name is Bianca." I replied.

I chatted for a while with the two women and noticed Christina's cheeks flush as a large man entered the room. He sat down next to her and they smiled at each other.

"Hello there, I'm Roland! One of Sir. William's Squires" The man said.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Bianca." I replied with a smile

Then Watt entered the room. I tried my best not to react outwardly but my insides were churning with delight. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. There was an empty seat beside me and he took it.

"Hello, Watt" I shyly said.

"Hullo, Miss Bianca." He replied.

"You two know each other?" Roland asked curiously.

"Yes, I was visiting the duke of York, and I was pretending to be the cook, and we met that way... Why?" I asked.

Roland's mouth fell open with shock.

"What?" I stammered.

"They've... eh... heard of you." Wait said sheepishly.

"Oh, you've been telling stories about me?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"Well, yeah we were talking about, you know, love and I-"

"You love me?" I interrupted.

"Yes. I do" He replied turning a bright shade of red.

I smiled at him and said "Good, because I love you too"

He looked at me shocked when my father came in and sat beside me. We started our dinner and all of us talked and laughed and ate until late. It wasn't until nearly midnight that my father cleared his throat.

"So, Bianca, When were you planning to tell me that you were smitten with this red-headed young man?" He said.

I went red. "Wait, what? How did you know?" I asked.

"Dear, a father always has his ways."

To Be Continued...

Maybe.

3


End file.
